Of Sparks and Flames
by justagirlwithideas
Summary: Sparks fly between Annabeth and Percy during their time together at the Lotus Casino, but what happens when the hotel's enchantments cause them to forget what occurred? Or perhaps the better question is: what happens when they remember?
1. Of Red Bulls and Tanned Skin

**Hey(: This is my second fanfic (check out Concerning Halfbloods if you want to read my other story) and I'm planning on it being a five-shot for now. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, or any other creations of the great Rick Riordan.**

Looking back, I can still remember remarkably well the shrill laughter coming from the entrance of that dreaded hotel and the blinding lights that gilded its great door in a golden glow. I can remember the unpleasant, prickly feeling of suspicion when I saw the shifty eyes of the Lotus Casino's bellhop. How I'd had a split second of indecision- to get the heck out of there or scold myself as a paranoid girl overdue for a well deserved break- and gone with the latter.

But I still can't believe I _hadn't _remembered the only important thing to occur in that time-trippy Vegas casino. Something had happened during those euphoric days- a result of two carefree spirits, some spontaneity, and an overdose of Red Bull. A spark was ignited between a certain son of Poseidon and I, hidden deep within the layers of amnesia I would experience after our little 'vacation' was over. I had never forgotten something so pivotal before in my life- and I'm the girl that still remembers the capitals of Finland, Hungary, and Nepal from third grade social studies! It's a wonder the memory ever resurfaced from the depths of my mind every again- but the wonder and miracle of it is that it _did. _And that's what this little tale of mine is all about.

**June 17, 2004. Las Vegas, Nevada. The Lotus Casino.**

"Die, you filthy, savage humans! Die" Grover screamed next to me, turning his little plastic gun this way and that, firing at little virtual hunters on the screen like no tomorrow.

"Grover," I said softly from behind him. He waved a hand in a shooing gesture in my general direction, engrossed in his maniacal deer-takes-over-world hunting game.

"Take that, human!" he cried again as a small box popped up reading 'New Highscore!' I sighed. How could blasting at a glass screen for three hours be so captivating? I had really enjoyed Build It, this game where you basically construct your own virtual world and all of its architecture, for a while, but now it was getting old. Surely Grover's deer-killer game was having the same effect?

"Grover!" I said again, louder this time. That stupid satyr still didn't hear me, but now was dancing around in circles singing something about high scores and hot burritos. "Oh for the love of Zeus!" I cried, "Grover!"

He jumped and released his hold on the gun's trigger. "Annabeth! Wh-where'd you come from?"

I rolled my eyes. "Grover, you've been on that game for a good three hours. Don't you want to find Percy and explore a new floor of the hotel?"

Grover frowned a little, wringing his hands nervously. "Well..." I narrowed my eyes menacingly, silently daring him to say no.

He gulped. "Well, I just cleared level twenty one...and you can't resume the game once you quit it..." He was seriously saying no! I couldn't believe it. My best friend would rather sit with a joystick and plastic gun in hand than spend time with me. Cool. Really cool, Grover. I gave him a withering look and turned on my heel.

"Have it your way, goat boy," I called over my shoulder as I ran out of the room. Where was Percy? I ran past room after room of flashing lights, electronic sound effects, and the clicking of game controllers. Past a room with a soda fountain (no really, an actual _fountain_), through a glass tube that cut through a swimming pool. The hotel seemed to have no end.

Finally I saw Percy lounging by the water's edge, clad in green swim trunks and, to my embarrassment, no shirt. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't that I didn't like looking at his tanned abs or anything. I just had trouble not staring at them so he didn't get that idea.

I plopped down next to him, dipping my feet into the water. "Hey," I said quietly. He looked out into the distance, not even grunting in reply. "Percy," I said, really getting irritated by the silent treatment both of my friends were giving me. Still no reply. "Percy!" I snapped, poking him in the leg.

He let out a small gasp and whirled his head around in surprise. "Annabeth!"

"Good, I see you've still remembered my name, Seaweed Brain," I smirked, raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, you startled me with that intense poke of yours," he chuckled.

"You were a thousand miles away! What were you thinking about?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "My dad."

"Oh," I mumbled. Parents were an awkward subject for both of us right now. "Why, is something wrong?" I was sailing into uncharted waters now. Percy had hardly ever opened up to me, and the relationship was mutual. Probably due to the fact we could hardly get along, had parents who despised each other, and had known each other for less than a month or two. But that didn't mean I couldn't try and change things.

Finally, after a little hesitation, he mumbled, "A little."

I waited for him to elaborate, and eventually he started again.

"I-I don't think I like him," he finally spit out. I sighed. That was a typical symptom of a new demigod, I had gone through the same feeling myself a couple years ago.

"Percy, don't lie to me," I said softly. "You hate him, actually."

His jaw dropped a little and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Once I got past the comical expression, I realized Bemused Percy was actually quite cute. Maybe I should say more say perplexing things more often?

"How did you know that?" he asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, you're not the only one who's been through this before."

"Really?" he said, sounding relived.

"Really-really," I assured him. "I despised my mom all throughout my childhood for abandoning me. My dad...he-," I stopped talking. Why was I telling Percy this? I hadn't even told Chiron about my scarred past home life. There was just something about this boy, how he seemed to nod in all the right places and when to say something, or nothing at all, that made me want to open up to him. So I continued.

"My dad signed off parenting duty on day one. He was never there for me, never driving me to school on rainy days or taking the time to eat dinner at the table with me or letting me win in a game of chess or-"

I looked at Percy, wondering if he was ignoring me and my stupid rant of bad memories I'd somehow never let go of. He wasn't. In fact, the sparkle in his green eyes seemed to tell me to go on.

I couldn't believe myself. I actually continued talking. "There was this one time- I think it was second grade- and our class was having the annual spelling bee. Being dyslexic and all, words were not my strongest suit, but I wanted my dad to go anyway. You know, just to be a familiar face in that crowd of parents, someone to applaud when I stood up or_- _or just to show that he _cared._"

My mouth was dry and I felt uncomfortable, but the words kept tumbling out. "But you know what? He didn't come. And I was really upset, but I didn't want to be angry with him because he was the only important person in my life. So I blamed everything on my mother. My cowardly mother who didn't have the courage to stick around and care for me. It took a lot of time and thinking once I got claimed by Athena before I forgave her. I'm still bitter about it sometimes- and I'm not the only one. You know, Luke really struggles with it too. You're not alone."

Percy smiled a little. "Thanks, Annabeth. I guess it's going to take a while for me to start to understand his true intentions of why he left Mom and I-" Percy stopped, a choking noise coming from his throat. His mom. I felt horrible, forgetting all about the pain my friend was coping with. This was terrible! How could we be sitting here, lying lazily in by a pool in Vegas, when Percy's mom was- suddenly I felt like I had just ran into a brick wall. My mind was all a blur. What had we been talking about? I turned to Percy, but he was wearing as blank an expression as I was.

"What were we just-," he squinted hard into the sun. Struck with a random pang of irritation, I decided it didn't matter at all. Percy seemed to be concluding the same thing, because he shrugged and asked, "You want some Red Bull?"

I laughed, shaking the strange feelings off. "I've never had an energy drink before, to tell you the truth."

Percy looked incredulous. "What?" he demanded. "How do you stay awake during history class? How did you study for all those tests at two in the morning?" I snorted, and he reluctantly joined in. "Who am I kidding, I've only studied for a test once in my life."

I grabbed the can from him and popped the top. "Cheers," I said, clanking mine against his. "To a world without history lectures or late night studying!" he cried.

"Now _that's _something I can toast to," I laughed. Minutes lapsed into hours as we sat under the summer sun, swishing our feet back and forth through the cool water. I lost track of all time as I sat there laughing and talking with Percy as though I'd known him my whole life. The afternoon kept ticking by, but strangely enough I wasn't hungry. People came and left. A summer monsoon blew in and chased most people back indoors, but we didn't move from our spots. Once or twice, Percy made to get up and explore somewhere else, but I'd grab his hand and pull him back next to me.

"Stay," I said with a smile. And he did.

Finally, as the sun started to sink in the red sky, I started to realize it was our cue to head back up to our room and grab some dinner. Percy seemed to notice it too, and stood up a little reluctantly. After throwing his shirt over his head, he helped me up to my feet.

"Oh," I groaned, "stood up way too quickly!" He wrapped his arm around me to help me gain my balance and I blushed at the touch. In a strange way, it felt very appealing. Percy let his hand drop back to his side after a I regained my legs and turned towards me with a grin.

"You got some sun today," he said, tapping my nose lightly. I giggled slightly and inwardly winced at the girly noise. Not even Luke had called that out of me before.

"You only got tanner," I said bitterly, jealous of his flawless brown skin. I smiled at him, and gray eyes met green. All I could see were those eyes, those killer green eyes the color of a summer lagoon, and they captivated me. Subconsciously, I leaned closer and closer, to see that green sea grow larger and larger- and suddenly I was planting a kiss on his smooth, tanned cheek. The moment my lips brushed his skin, a small spark ignited in me, a little flame inside that made my stomach grow pleasantly warm. I stepped back quickly, shocked at what my lips had done, and my sunburnt cheeks grew even redder.

Percy squeezed my hand and the small flame flared a little, making my stomach swoop. "We should go," I said softly, and I quickly ran out in front of him so I could recompose my jumbled emotions. What had just happened? I needed time to figure this out, to figure him out, to figure _me _out. But the farther I walked away from Percy, the more I wanted to be beside him. Though little flame had died down inside, the spark still remained.

Two days later, I would walk out of the Lotus Casino and forget about that spark altogether.

**Did you like it? Please review, it helps me know where the story is going and what things I need to keep or change. I'm hoping I can get the next chapter pretty soon from now, but reviews will only add to my motivation to update. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Of Chariot Races and Cherubs

**Okay, this chapter takes place at the very end of The Sea of Monsters, in the chariot race chapter. In Annabeth's POV, as will be the norm. R&R **

**Disclaimer: I swear on the River Styx I am not Rick Riordan!**

**August 18, 2005. Long Island Sound, New York. Camp Half Blood.**

Things had been practically perfect in Camp Halfblood ever since the Golden Fleece had been pinned against Thalia's pine tree. The air seemed to glisten, the strawberries' sweet scent seemed to pervade throughout the whole camp, and the a faint breeze tickled our faces as we raced down the track to win those laurels that had been rightfully ours all along. Ours as in Percy and I. Which made things even better, for some odd reason. He flashed me a lopsided grin and his determined eyes focused on the finish line in sight.

This was it. After all of our ups and downs, this stupid son of Poseidon and I were finally getting something right. And it felt really, _really _good. So Clarisse could go die in a hole for all I cared, this victory was ours. I gave him a quick triumphant grin as our horse's hoofs flew closer and closer to that line.

Every second was an hour now- hours to reflect on the crazy jumble of chaos that had been our summer. Trying to contain my laughter and fear at the same time while staring at Percy as a guinea pig. Deceiving Polythemus and riding under the bellies of sheep. Seeing Grover in a soiled wedding dress. Crying into Percy's shoulder in the middle of the ocean. Looking back, I knew a lot of terrible things had happened, but I wouldn't have changed a thing. This was mainly because Percy and I had grown closer through all the harrowing adventures we'd experienced, and now I could easily call him the best friend I'd ever had.

So here we were, at the finish line of our summer (metaphorically and actually). Another year at Camp Halfblood gone by. I had barely gathered my thoughts together before our horse thundered across the finish line and the crowd went wild. We had won! I threw my hands up in the air, never feeling quite so ecstatic in my life. Percy was laughing and cheering beside me, soaking in the roaring crowd and the thrill of victory like I was.

I could barely feel myself being lifted up into the air, it felt as if I were in a dream, watching myself celebrating from afar. I could barely hear the words he was shouting, giving the credit to the brother he used to be ashamed of but now had embraced into his life. We'd grown so much this summer, and I was proud of the both of us. In the midst of my bliss, I could hardly even feel myself kissing his cheek as I acted on an irrational impulse, could hardly feel that smooth tan skin brushing against my lips-

I froze, a sudden feeling of Déjà vu seizing me. But surely I hadn't been here before, kissing Percy's cheek, feeling this little spark light inside of me? I couldn't have done this before. _Right? _Percy's eyebrows furrowed together as he studied my confused expression, and my heart fluttered a little as I couldn't help but think how adorable he looked. I flashed him a quick smile to tell him to disregard it, and he shrugged and turned back to the crowd. Still a little shaken, I didn't return the celebration as whole heartedly as before.

Something wasn't right. And I was determined to figure it out.

Later that day, I walked back alone to my cabin after a large and satisfying lunch, the gears of my mind turning at a fast pace. When had I kissed Percy before? It hadn't been a big deal, just a small display the affection of my friendship with him, really. However, I'm not the type to just go handing out kissing left and right-

A noise from skirts of the forest brought me to attention. I stepped forward nervously, unsheathing my knife from its usual spot at my hip. I heard a snap of a twig and I tensed, waiting for the unknown to reveal themself.

It was quite a sight when he did. A small, fat man came running out of the tree in front of me, puffing like he'd just completed a marathon. He had a rather squashed red face and a large, round nose that reminded me of storybook depictions of Santa Clause. The most unusual part of his appearance, though, were the two small wings that fluttered as they hung at his sides.

If I didn't know any better, I was assume this guy was a relative of Eros himself.

"Er-," the pudgy little man cleared his throat. "Um, hello Annabeth Chase."

"Hello," I said nervously, wondering how this creeper got ahold of my name and what he had to say.

"I am Roy, a messenger of Aphrodite, and have a letter from the goddess to read to you," he stated importantly.

_Aphrodite? _What did the goddess of love have to say to me? "Uh...continue," I said uncertainly, wondering how these cherub-messenger-guys worked.

He took a deep breath and started to read a scroll that had seemingly appeared from no where. "Dear Annabeth Chase," he read, "I am writing on behalf to congratulate you on your first move in cultivating a relationship with your crush."

"What?" I spluttered, sure I hadn't heard Roy correctly. "I'm sorry, did she say _crush?" _ The little messenger man seemed taken aback.

"Erm, yes. I'm sorry, are you not familiar with the fact that Aphrodite works in the love department?"

I raised an eyebrow so high I'm sure it disappeared into my hairline. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong person. My life is in no way, whatsoever, influenced by your bosses' _ love department_."

Roy's wings twitched once or twice. Obviously this guy had little experience in the field, otherwise he would have been used to reactions like this.

"Ahem, Miss Chase, I'm required to finish the message-,"

"I don't care about your silly little letter! I'm sorry, but this is a load of minotaur dung! I am in no way interested in that seaweed-brained son of Poseidon!"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about sons of Poseidon? Have a particular guy in mind?"

"Well?" I said, hot-faced. "What other guy have I talked to today could you possibly be referring to? For some ridiculous reason, you've got this idea that I'm crushing on Percy Jackson," I snorted derisively, "but let me assure you that you're all _sadly mistaken_," I said, pronunciating each syllable clearly so that I could get the message across.

Roy's eyes were pleading. "Please, Miss Chase, let me finish this letter and then we can both get out of here."

I folded my arms. "Fine," I said through clenched teeth.

He dabbed at his sweaty brow with a pink, lacy handkerchief. "Okay, phew! Where were we? Ah... I know of your clandestine feelings for the irresistible Percy Jackson, and am here to encourage you and provide a few pointers in this relationship. Though the situation is tough because of the ongoing feud between your godly parents, I am here to assure you that you are not the first couple of star-crossed lovers to walk this lonely world. Love conquers all in the end. I'm sure your parents will see reason, and if not, I'll force it into them! As for expressing your emotions to Percy, I think subtle moves like that peck on the cheek today are great starters. You can build on them from there. Percy's a great guy and you should be proud! You two cuties are my new favorite demigod couple!"

"Come on, we're not even together! We barely even get along as it is!" I groaned, but Roy made a tutting sound and I bit my tongue, forcing myself to get this nauseating letter over with.

Roy bravely continued to conclude the ordeal. "Wishing you all my luck and love, Aphrodite. "

I released a huge breath. "Oh thank Zeus! Okay, gotta go!" I cried, starting to sprint to my cabin while Roy protested behind me.

_I'm free, I'm free, I'm-_

"PS," Roy cried, flying toward me on his stubby little wings. "I hope you were not embarrassed or offended by this letter in any way," he read, and I simply blushed ever darker, "because you are not the only one who has been influenced by me. In fact, I'm waiting for the right moment to pay Percy a visit as well!"

Though I was running far in front of him, I had still managed to catch the last part. I stopped in my tracks to catch my breath, suddenly laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. "Poor...Percy...ahahahaha...good luck...with that!" I hooted, doubling over into hysterics.

Roy finally caught up with me, sticking his lower lip out like a toddler who'd just had his lollipop confiscated. "Miss Chase," he scolded with the little dignity he had left, "you are treating the goddess of love with disrespect! You have no idea what love can do to change a person's life!"

"You're right, I don't. I've never liked someone in that way before, thank you for admitting it!"

"Nonsense," Roy said, "we sent the arrow and everything-,"

"What?" I cried, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Roy's bright red face had drained of all color. It was quite a sight to see. "Oh, Hades!" he cried, clamping his hand of his mouth. "You probably don't _remember!_"

My eyes narrowed. This guy was off his rocker. "Remember what?" I demanded.

Roy gulped. "Oh no, boss is going to cut my rations of sweetheart candies because of this!"

I was really troubled now. What had he said? Something about an arrow? I opened my mouth to ask him just what was going on, but when I looked up, the little fat cherub had already ascended back into the sky.

Weirder things had probably happened before, but I don't remember when. So for now, this was officially the strangest moment of my life.

**Confused? Good. Don't worry, more will be explained next chapter. And for the love of everything good in this world, **_**please **_**review!**


	3. Of Slow Dances and Love Arrows

**Alright, next chapter's up! Enjoy, mi amigos! **

**(and by the way, I don't own PJO)**

**December 21, 2005. Above New York City, New York. Mount Olympus.**

"I-I think I owe you a dance," Percy said, a nervous smile on his face as he held a tentative arm out towards me. I took it with a moment's hesitation and we started to slowly dance. It definitely wasn't as awkward as last time, and somehow I managed to ignore his clumsy feet occasionally stumbling against mine and actually enjoy myself. Percy was really too sweet for his own good. Inviting me to dance, rescuing me from a deranged Titan, holding the sky for me- you know, considerate stuff like that. I stared past his green eyes to the small gray streak in his hair, thinking about the price he had paid to save my life. Why had he done it? Why had he ran away to go on a quest when wasn't even allowed? I thought he was a complete lunatic at first, before I realized that I would have done the same exact thing in his place. Because that's what friends are for, right?

Right. But I wasn't exactly sure what we were these days. Sometimes I was so annoyed with him I wanted his slit his throat right then and there, and other days I'd merely look at him and my stomach would do tumbling routines. It was this curious, bubbly feeling that made my tongue tie and my palms grow sweaty. I'd had similar symptoms around Luke, before Kronos ruined him.

Luke. Just thinking about that blue-eyed son of Hermes these days opened a chasm in my chest. I'd been so sure of my feelings for him before, but these days, I wasn't so sure. My life was a riddle, an unsolvable riddle worthy of the trickiest sphinx to ever be spawned from Tartarus. I sighed, a little more loudly than I'd intended, and Percy gave me a concerned glance.

"Annabeth," he said softly, and my breath stuttered once or twice.

"Sorry," I said, brushing a grayed hair from my face. "My mind's in a different place today."

His eyes studied my face with care. "And where is that?"

"Mount Tam," I said in a whisper, replaying the horrible scene over and over in my head like a broken record.

"I'd do it all again," he admitted. I raised an eyebrow. "It's true. Annabeth, if something had happened to you, I'd-I-d-," his grip on my shoulder tightened to the point of extreme discomfort.

"Percy! It's all right. We're okay now."

He let out a shaky breath, releasing his hard hold on me. "Yeah. Gods, this winter break has really sucked."

"You can say that again," I said. "But hey- this is our party! We can at least try to enjoy ourselves."

"Good plan," he smiled, and we danced in comfortable silence for a few minutes. A gentle tap on my shoulder brought me back down to earth. I turned around to see the goddess of love standing behind me.

"Aphrodite!" I said in surprise, but it came out more as a squawk.

"Annabeth," she nodded, smiling serenely. "Percy, do you think I can borrow your date for a minute or two?"

Percy's face reddened, and I'm sure mine had too. "She's not my date," he muttered, looking at his shoes, and Aphrodite just rolled her eyes. "Denial. First sign of a crush," she clucked, and gestured for me to follow her through the crowd.

_Help me, _I mouthed over my shoulder as she dragged me away, and Percy simply chuckled sympathetically as the goddess lead me towards the throne room.

Once we made it there, she clapped her hands twice and a pink plastic chair appeared with a _pop! _

"Please, take a seat," she said, sinking in to her velvety throne across from me. "Now Annabeth," she began, "do you know what this is?" She pulled a long, pink arrow from a fluffy bin beside her and held it up for me to see.

"Um, an arrow?"

"This is not just _any_ arrow!" Aphrodite insisted. "My dear, this is an infatuation arrow!"

"I'm not sure I'm familiar with the term," I said slowly.

"This is an arrow I utilize to make a person fall deeply in love with another. Long-term effects. The love is completely real, but it is not naturally caused," she explained, turning it in her hands fondly.

"Um, okay," I said, not sure exactly where she was going with this.

Aphrodite reached into her bin again and pulled out a purple arrow. "This one is another handy tool of mine- a crush arrow. Temporary effects. I use this to test out the compatibility of two people and see if they could share a substantial relationship. The feelings are simulated." She put it away and gingerly picked up a short red arrow.

"And this is a special little arrow of mine. It is used in relationships where love has already occurred naturally, but the flame needs to be fanned a little. I like to refer to this little one as the push arrow," she gushed with shining eyes. "The feelings are already there, the spark just needs a little bit of encouragement!"

"Thats...great," I managed to say. I was actually starting to worry about the mental health of this goddess.

"Oh yes," Aphrodite beamed. "But you know what? These arrows _can only be used once_," she said leaning forward in her chair as she stressed each word. I had a vague memory of when Roy had mentioned something about an arrow when he had delivered that ridiculous letter last summer. Could Aphrodite possibly mean- that she had- _no. _No, that wasn't possible.

"Annabeth," she said, eyes pleading. "Try and remember." She stood up, clapping her hands once, and the small chair disappeared from under me. I collapsed into a heap on the stone floor, speechless. The goddess had already descended the stairs exiting the room, and I could hear the clip-clopping of her high heels fading into the distance. What in Hades had just happened?

I could hear someone pounding up the stairs like an elephant so I quickly stood up before I made an idiot out of myself. Percy appeared at the top of the steps, breathing heavily.

"There you are!" he panted. "I was looking all over!"

"Yeah," I said, still slightly dazed. "That was weird."

"Aphrodite came on a little strong, huh?" he chuckled. "She tends to have that effect on people."

"Definitely- Wait! How did you know that?" Percy's eyes widened for a moment and he started talking quickly.

"Oh- well she seems like that kind of person- not that I would know or anything- it's not like I've really talked to her before- just being the goddess of love and all I would assume- you know-,"

"Percy?" I asked, trying to stifle my laughter. "Have you and the goddess of love had a chat before?"

"Me?" he laughed. "Psht, why would she want to talk to me? Psht. Why did she even want to talk to you?"

He had me now. But I wouldn't let him off that easily. "Percy, you're changing the subject. She's talked to you before, hasn't she?"

Percy shifted his feet uneasily. "No," he said with a brave attempt to keep a straight face.

"You're a horrible liar," I said as I brushed past him, making my way back to the food tables. It seems my riddle of a life had yet another twist to it: what did Aphrodite want with us?

**And the plot thickens...**

**Don't worry, I'll be updating soon. Review and tell me how you liked it!**


	4. Of Apparent Deaths and Deadlines

**I'm back again! This chapter is set in TBOTL. Please review, your critique means THE WORLD to me :) No seriously, it makes my day. So R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan still owns PJO. But it's all a matter of time...**

**July 27, 2006. Washington State. In Mount Saint Helens.**

The classroom door burst open and the young telkhines exploded out, hesitating slightly at the sight of us. My heart nearly stopped in my chest. Surely this wasn't it? After all we'd been through, we were going to suffer death by immature monsters. It seemed a little...

Stupid. But Percy somehow was managing to keep his cool, and I convinced myself I could do the same.

"Put your cap on," he said in an almost level voice. "Get out!"

He expected me to flee the scene and leave him to face his death? The thought of abandoning Percy was so unbearable my response came out as a shriek.

"No!" I cried. "I'm not leaving you!"

Percy's eyes were darting around and I could tell his mind was racing. "I've got a plan," he tried to convince me. "I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

No. No. _No. _This could not be happening! I was actually starting to consider this plan. Considering meant agreeing, and agreeing meant certain death for him. There was no way out of this.

"But you'll be killed!" I could barely hear myself scream. This was Thalia all over again. I was going to watch my friend be killed in front of my very own eyes, sacrificing themselves for my undeserving life.

"I'll be fine," Percy said, but his face was paling. "Besides, we've got no choice." I was glaring daggers at him now, not believing he was doing this to me. For me! He was too amazing, too wonderful, too brave to die like this. It was then when I realized what this boy meant to me. If I lost him, I'd lose myself.

"Be careful Seaweed Brain," I said, trying to control my shaking voice. And as I took his callused hand in mine, I leaned closer...closer...closer-

The moment my lips had hit his, it felt like fireworks were erupting in my stomach. I could have sworn I could see great sparks of light igniting at our touch, encircling us in a golden glow. Who knew what was and wasn't in my head anymore? And as I looked at his great green eyes and his smooth tan skin, I remembered.

It seemed like ages ago, but real all the same. Percy and I laughing at the Lotus Casino. Splashing in the water. Opening up to each other for the first time. My lips brushing his cheek and starting a wildfire inside. Beginning to realize my developing feelings for him. How could I have forgotten?

Perhaps a year had passed before I stepped back and dissolved into nothingness, fleeing from his death as if I could avoid its happening. Through the crowd of telkhines. Up the rocky stair. Out! Out of that cursed place, the site of my best friend's death.

No, this was Percy. He couldn't die. He _wouldn't _die. If Poseidon wouldn't protect them, then surely Aphrodite would. Isn't that what the arrows were about in the first place? The missing jigsaw piece that had fallen out of sight now fit snugly into position.

Of course. The goddess of love had sent a push arrow that day in the casino. But apparently what happens in Vegas truly stays in Vegas, because all my memories from the hotel had become a blur of static. Somehow, though, I had finally remembered.

With a sob, I realized it didn't even matter anymore. He was gone. Not even Percy Jackson could survive an attack like that. I ran harder and faster down the slope, away from the agonizing truth that slowly clawed at my heart.

Surely if I ran away far enough, I could escape the reality altogether? Well, I could definitely try.

A low rumbling noise growled menacingly from behind me and I pushed harder. Away from the pain. Away from the truth. Gods, Annabeth, it's coming closer! The ground was starting to shake now, but in my state of numbness, I barely noticed. _Faster, Annabeth. Faster. _I tripped once or twice, but I didn't feel stinging sensation of hot blood trickling down my legs. Physical pain was irrelevant now. Emotional pain, oh Hades- that's what I was left to contend with.

I would grapple with it deep into the night, constricted under the smothering layers of nightmares. I don't remember a time during those horrible days of waiting when I didn't wake up screaming. I'd leave before dawn to avoid contact with those foolish enough to try and console me. I didn't want their pity. Pity meant accepting the facts, and I was in no way prepared to do such a thing.

I didn't bother to tie my hair back, but let it hang in tangled, knotted locks over my face. Then I would sit down on that rock by Thalia's pine and wait.

For what exactly? I wasn't sure. I was praying for a miracle- a miracle that somehow he had escaped the smoke and ash and burning and monsters and was slowly making his way back to me.

Some child of Athena I am, huh? My siblings had grown concerned for my health, but none had the nerve to approach. So, I remained on my rock with my hair blown across my tear-scarred face and waited for the Fates to be defied and the impossible miracle to occur.

About halfway through this mourning period, I had one memorable visit paid to me by none other than the goddess of love.

When she appeared beside Thalia's tree, my first thought was that she wasn't wearing eye makeup.

Perhaps this was the end of the world as I knew it.

I considered an attempt to compose myself, to draw my hair behind my ears and politely acknowledge her uninvited (and certainly unwelcomed) presence, but my body remained motionless.

Aphrodite sniffed rather melodramatically, trying to provoke a response. My body did not stir. I found my eyes would not even flicker up to momentarily meet hers.

"Annabeth, may I have a word?"

Finally, I found my resolve to speak. "What?" I croaked, my voice lacking recent use.

"Annabeth. He's alive," she whispered.

I gazed up at her, my heart soaring so high I was surprised it didn't float right out of my body. "How- how can you be sure-,"

She waved a hand aside. "I am a goddess, dear child, I know whatever I want. And your love life if certainly a top priority of mine."

I didn't even bother arguing to her about my supposed feelings for Percy. For all I knew, in all the emotional confusion I was going through lately, it might very well be true.

"I knew he wasn't gone," I murmured, "I would have felt it." I was quite aware that I couldn't immediately believe her; the goddess had deceived countless others before. However, just the thought of Percy surviving made the chasm in my chest slowly stitch back together.

Aphrodite had started to tear up. "Oh...you could _feel _he was alive...how romantic...and you _kissed _him before imminent death...this is the greatest love story of the twenty first century!" She was dabbing her eyes and seemed relieved to see no mascara had smeared onto her kerchief. "Ah, I remember- that's why I didn't apply eye makeup today!"

I rolled my eyes under my rat nest of hair. I could slowly feel my sprits rising, bubbling higher and higher as the idea sank in. Having no way of believing her and the fact that my friend was not currently present left a lot of room for doubt. One could still hope though.

I turned to Aphrodite. "So...you sent the push arrow," I said, almost accusatory.

"I knew you'd remember!" she squealed.

"Why did I have to realize it on my own? Why couldn't you have just sent another?"

"Don't you ever listen? I told you before, one of each kind of arrow can only be sent once! I would have had to use a crush or infatuation arrow on you the next time!"

"Oh...okay," I muttered, feeling stupid.

"Annabeth...staying on the topic of arrows...there is something you might want to know." The fact that Aphrodite was biting her perfectly pedicured nails blared alarm bells in my head. This must be serious. "You know...the arrows aren't exactly mine."

"Oh gods," I muttered, knowing this couldn't be going anywhere good.

"They belong to Eros, but he lends them to me from time to time. But Eros is really the one who gets to decide when to shoot."

"Eros is getting impatient with the progress of your relationship with Percy. Even though you've realized your feelings for Percy, the boy still does not remember the push arrow he received-,"

"Percy got it, too?" I blurted, after receiving the aggravated expression on Aphrodite's face, I immediately bit my tongue.

"Yes, of course Percy got it as well! But if he continues to not realize his affections for you, Eros has threatened to shoot him with an infatuation arrow!" she wailed, her hands flailing in the air.

I flew up to my feet. "What did you say?" I cried. If Percy got shot by that arrow, then I'd never know if his feelings were real. I'd have to put up with a foolish, love-stuck boy for the rest of time! I think it was safe to say that these meddling gods were _really_ starting to get on my nerves.

Aphrodite groaned. "It's horrible! Natural love is so rare these days, and you two had so much promise!" She suddenly gripped my hand tightly, and I saw urgency in her bright blue eyes. "Eros's deadline is for you two to admit your feelings for each other by Percy's sixteenth birthday."

I did the math. I had little over a year to win the heart of that seaweed brain, assuming that he was even still alive.

"Well," I said, doing my best to remain calm. "It looks like I've got a lot of work to do."

**Whew! Big chapter. This one was more difficult to write, angst doesn't come easily for me. **_**Please**_** review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Of Points Lost and Taken

**Well...I've decided to make this 6 chapters long instead of five. There was just too much to fit into one segment! I guess it's just more for you to enjoy :)**

**This one's sort of a filler chapter that I thought was necessary in order to prepare for the climax. It spans throughout the end of BOTL into TLO. R&R**

**And by the way, I don't own PJO!**

**August 10, 2006. Long Island Sound, New York. Camp Halfblood.**

I had never been so angry to have my best friend back from the dead. Well not immediately of course- I was too relieved and elated at first to care about where Percy had been for the last couple of weeks. But when the Seaweed Brain stated stupidly that "he got lost," the incompetent answer set me off.

"LOST? Two weeks, Percy? What in the world!" I was screaming at him, my buildup of stress and emotions being blown out in one breath. I could have spent the rest of the day yelling at him and hitting him and hugging him- heck, just being with him- if Chiron didn't have the sense to step in and allow the poor guy to explain.

He had been with Calypso. I mentally face palmed myself for not seeing this coming. Of course Percy had to get himself blown up and land on the island of seductress that he had most likely fallen in love with. Just the thought of the two of them getting cozy, all alone, on an island of paradise without me... it made my face burn with fury.

How could he have allowed the time to slip away like this? We were in the middle of a quest, _my_ quest, and he decides to take a vacation with another girl for a couple weeks? I took a deep breath, trying to control my breathing. I knew Percy was staring at me, but I pretended not to notice.

Did he not know how little time we had? Time was ticking away for our friendship. Somehow we were going to have to break out of denial and face the truth about our feelings for each other- or at least, my feelings for him. Things were running smoothly before, how could everything suddenly go so wrong?

They were about to get worse. The moment Percy mentioned that mortal girl, I felt like I had been betrayed. Percy had chosen Calypso over me. Now he was choosing Rachel! This was supposed to be my quest. Percy and I would work it out, just like we always had, just him and me. _The two of us. _No one else. And then after we found out how to defeat Kronos, we would surely figure out our relationship, right? That had been my dream plan I had devised during my weeks of grief and solitude. Apparently unhappy souls are tragically misguided.

"You are the _single most annoying person _I have ever met!" I shouted at The Traitor, running away before he could see the hot tears in my eyes.

As far as winning over Percy went, I had lost 1,000 points.

**August 11, 2006. New York, New York. Jackson residence.**

"Promise me you'll be safe," Sally sighed, wringing her hands in visible worry.

"We'll try, Ms. Jackson," I assured her. "Keeping your son safe is a big job, though." I deliberately looked avoided eye contact with Percy. Just looking at his big green eyes would make me want to forgive him.

Sally's eyes narrowed as she noticed the cold gesture. "What's wrong with you two?" Neither of us said a word. I folded my arms across my chest for good measure. "Have you been fighting?" she said slowly, pursing her lips. More silence. Gods, I didn't want this! I didn't want this rift between the two of us; giving Percy the silent treatment almost hurt more than thinking he was dead.

"I see," Ms. Jackson said, a ghost of smile on her face. I swear, that woman could see right through us to the heart of the situation. The way her eyes glanced over my stony face knowingly, if not amusedly, alerted me that my crush was no secret anymore.

If only Percy could pick up on a hint! I'd kissed him, for Zeus's sake, but apparently that didn't matter to my Seaweed Brain.

I was now at -2,000 points.

**August 14, 2006. San Francisco, California. Mount Othrys.**

Luke's golden eyes were burned into memory and I couldn't shake the hellish image out of my mind. Every inch of my body was frozen, numb. Luke had always been there for me, a strong, comforting figure to hold my hand and flash me an encouraging smile- and now his entire self had been swept away for an evil soul. The thought curdled my blood and turned my heart to ice.

Not in touch with my senses, I went limp as Percy grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the horrid scene. Blinded by my tears and impaired by my grief, I stumbled down the passage like a wasted drunkard. Surely Luke wasn't gone. He would come back, the light in his tainted eyes would fade, and all evil resolve would dissipate.

Remaining in denial was not a good coping strategy and I was aware of it. But the thought of accepting Kronos was alive, _in Luke's perfect body, _elevated the pain to extremes.

"You saw when Rachel hit him," I insisted to Percy, who had all too easily jumped to worst-case conclusions. "When it hit him, just for a second, he was dazed. He came back to his senses!"

"It doesn't mean Luke was in control," Percy snapped back, set on the idea that Luke was beyond saving.

"You _want _him to be evil, Percy," I screamed, my voice shrill. "You didn't know him before! I did!" He was being so unfair! How could he understand all the times Luke had been there for me, to fight beside me, to support me?

"What is it with you? Why do you keep defending him?" Percy demanded, and for the first time, I detected jealousy in his voice. Why would Percy be jealous of Luke? And then I remembered how he had suspicions of my feelings for Luke even when we were twelve. Could Percy possibly feel threatened by him, thinking that maybe Luke stood in the way of the potential relationship we could have?

This was a new breakthrough.

"Whoa, you two," Rachel said, stepping in between our heated argument. "Knock it off."

"Stay out of this, _mortal girl,_" I snapped icily. "If it wasn't for you..." I bit my tongue. If it wasn't for Rachel, then what? Where would Percy and I be? Closer friends? An item? Already broken up and not speaking to each other? Or perhaps constantly bickering, like we were right now.

I supposed I should subtract another 1,000 points.

**August 25, 2006. Long Island Sound, New York. Camp Halfblood.**

I was quite aware of how important this day was, as far as my relationship with Percy went. We kept heaping one issue on top of another, and now we were staring up at a tower of problems, ready to tip. I knew if Percy and I were concerned about maintaining a friendship, this was a crucial moment to start tearing it down.

But, despite my longing to regain my old friend back, I kept snapping at the worst moments and provoking us into further argument. This was our last chance to talk before the summer ended, and I was blowing it!

"I'm sorry," I told him. He'd never know how sincerely I meant it. "I-I should go back. I'll keep in touch."

"Listen Annabeth..." Percy began. This had better be good. Maybe he would finally spit out how he felt about me, reveal a clandestine epiphany he'd experienced about our relationship, apologize for the whole incident with Rachel-

The conch horn rang in the distance, and I closed my eyes for a second to compose my frustration. Chance gone. Maybe we'd figure this out later, after we had time to cool off and think things over. Maybe distance would make the heart grow fonder. At this idea, I started running away from him, hoping each step would make me miss him more and more. _Don't look back, Annabeth. Don't look back, _I told myself. _We need this time apart. _

Reflecting on the fiasco of a conversation, I miserably realized I was probably at -4000 points.

**June 27, 2007. Long Island Sound, New York. Camp Halfblood.**

Gods, I had missed him. His awkward smile, his goofy laugh, his jokeless punchlines, his playful jabs, his green eyes. And here he was, almost to the top of the hill, and I couldn't run up to greet him. I couldn't even move my legs. I had waited all year to see him, yet I remained motionless. This was ridiculous.

Percy waved uncertainly at me, and smiled back.

"Hey," he panted, still breathless from the hilly ascent. There was an awkward moment of hesitation as he contemplated sitting next to me or moving on to unpack in his cabin. I made the decision for him.

"Sit down," I laughed with forced cheeriness, and he immediately dropped his bags to plop down beside me on the porch.

"So," he said slowly.

"So..." I raised an eyebrow.

He punched my arm. "So how was your school year?" A totally awkward, contrived question. Most definitely worthy of the Percy I'd come to know and love.

"As good as you can get when you're a dyslexic, ADHD-diagnosed halfblood living in 'Frisco," I said with a mouthful of dry demigod sarcasm.

"Sounds lovely," he grinned at me, because he knew this answer meant my year had been fairly hitch-free.

"And how was Goode?" I asked, adding kindling to fuel the little conversation.

Percy gave me the trademark lopsided grin. "You'll never believe it, but," he paused for dramatic effect. "I got my first B!"

"What!"

"Well, it was a B minus, but still!"

"Percy, that's great! Has Paul been working with you?"

"Yeah, he's got me plugged in with a homework club after school and hooked me up with an awesome science tutor. That's the class I scraped a B in."

I thumped him on the back. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"I know right?" he laughed, and I joined in .

Maybe Percy and I could get back on the right foot. I allotted myself 500 points.

**July 9, 2007. Long Island Sound, New York. Camp Halfblood.**

One night, as I had let my my wander, I remembered Eros's deadline set on Percy's sixteenth birthday. Sitting bolt upright in my bed, I had realized in horror that I had a little more than a month to get Percy to admit any feelings he had for me. Throughout the rest of the night, I weaved together a conversation that could possibly lead in this direction. The next day, I commenced the conversation in my cabin.

"You know," I began, nervously brushing a bang behind my ear. "The whole thing with Beckendorf and Silena. It kind of makes you think. Like... what's important. About losing people who are important." I couldn't help but think of Percy's prophecy as I said this, and how Percy's fate hung on a single thread. Literally. And it had a very good chance of being cut.

"Oh-oh yeah," Percy stammered stupidly. "Like...is everything cool with your family?" I felt like punching him in the face. The guy was skirting around the truth every time I brought something up! How could he be so blind?

The conversation twisted and turned, and suddenly we were headed in a direction I had not intended.

"Look at the camp," Percy was complaining, talking about the futility of the upcoming battle. "We can't even stop fighting each other. And I'm supposed to get my stupid soul reaped!" Oh no, there he went, talking about his horrible fate that I couldn't even speak about myself. I threw down my scroll in frustration.

"I knew we shouldn't have shown you the prophecy. All it does is make you scared. And you run away from things when you're scared!"

"_Me?_" Percy demanded, stunned. "Run away?"

"Yes you!" I yelled right in his face. "You're a coward, Percy Jackson!" It felt so good to finally say it. He'd been running away from the truth about our relationship for the longest time, and now I could finally scream out what I thought about it. But things were quickly getting out of hand. "If you don't like our chances," I continued, "then maybe you should go on that vacation with Rachel."

"Annabeth-," Percy sighed, but I wasn't done venting.

"If you don't like our company!" I knew he was just frightened about the prophecy, but suddenly I was piling the blame on that mortal who has shaking our friendship to the foundation.

"That's not fair!" he demanded, but I pushed past him, toward the strawberry fields. I passed a tetherball on my way and smashed my fist into it, imagining the ball as Percy's face.

Now I was at -4,500 freaking points.

**August 2, 2007. New York, New York. Preliminary battle of Manhattan.**

Things were really getting crazy, and that's coming from a demigod. Spears and swords smashed angrily against each other, battle cries and shouts of pain were emitted from all over the grounds, and shields glinted in the sun. But the craziest part of the battle was the premier of New Percy. The boy was jumping this way and that, stabbing left and right like no tomorrow. Wherever he turned, swirls of disintegrated monster dust billowed in the air like pregnant rain clouds preparing for a storm.

He was a magnificent maniac, and though I stood watching in admiration, I also looked at him with fear. No demigod should have to wield this much power. It came at too great of costs. Right on cue with my jinxing thoughts, that Ethan Nakumara came up from behind Percy, knife in hand. My blood chilled as the weapon crept dangerously close to Percy's back. Something was wrong. Percy was in serious, life-threatening danger.

Without further thought, I threw myself in front of my best friend, protecting his back and potentially his life. A deep, throbbing pain screamed in my stomach as the blade dug into me, and I hit the ground with a sickening thud.

It was quite disconcerting because even though my vision was all a haze, my hearing remained crystal clear. Percy's anguished cry echoed in my mind, and I heard a loud clang and the crumbling of Ethan's body.

"Stand back!" Percy was screaming. "Nobody touches her!" _Safe, _I thought before blacking out. With Percy standing vigil, I was safe.

"Why did you take that knife?" Percy whispered, his hands squeezing mine gently.

"You would have done the same for me," I said softly, smiling at the cute concern on his face.

"But how did you know?" he asked, thoroughly confusing me.

"Know what?"

He leaned in so close I could count the number of freckles on his nose. My heart skipped a beat or two. "My Achilles spot," his hot breath spoke quietly in my ear. "If you hadn't taken that knife, I would have died." I gasped. Now we were both bonded by this secret, the secret to Percy's chance of survival. I couldn't believe I had been that close to losing my Seaweed Brain forever.

But I had saved his life, surely that counted for 4,500 points! Now I was back to zero and determined to only build up from there. I didn't even want to think about the consequences if I failed.

**Wow! That was the longest chapter I have ever written! Now I only have one more left. Please, please, pleeeeaase review! :)**


	6. Of Confessions and Conclusions

**The last chapter! I can't believe this story is already coming to an end. Bucketloads of thanks to all who read, reviewed, and encouraged me as the story fell into place! I couldn't have done it with you.**

**Disclaimer: I'll say it again. I'm not Rick Riordan.**

Despite all the trying ordeals and heart-retching losses I had been shoved through during these last couple of weeks, I couldn't fight the sunbeams of elation warming every part of my body. The boy had been offered _godhood,_ and he _refused _it! Percy had been given the gift of a lifetime- no, of eternity- and he said _no. _And you want to know the best part?

I could have sworn he was looking straight at me when he said it. Those green eyes steadily held my gaze and I noticed an imperceptible nod of the head, the faint lines of a smile softly etched on his face. And suddenly the whole situation went a level deeper- that he wasn't just refusing godhood, but he was refusing godhood _for me- _a permanent promise, of sorts_. _ Maybe I'm squinting too excessively as I read between the lines, maybe I'm not.

I guess whatever the truth is, it will come out tonight (one way or another). Because today was-

"Percy's sixteenth birthday," Aphrodite breathed. "The deadline is today, honey. You're not running at of time- you're out of it altogether!"

I buried my head in my hands and leaned against the cool rock behind me. My intention this afternoon had been to get away from the world and take a walk in the woods, but the goddess of love had suddenly appeared requesting a mandatory meeting with me then and there. You don't refuse a goddess.

"So," Aphrodite said, snapping her fingers to get my attention. "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"I- I was just planning on…you know…" I bit my lip and looked up at her guiltily. "Winging it?"

Aphrodite's plucked eyebrows narrowed, and she heaved an angry sigh.

"This night defines you and Percy's relationship, right?" she prompted.

"Right."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Eros's deadline expires at midnight."

"Right."

"Your whole _life _will be changed by what occurs tonight."

"Right," I said nervously, wondering where she was going with this.

"Right," Aphrodite said smoothly. "So it seems appropriate to just go into this night WINGING IT?" Blood rushed to her powdered cheeks and her narrowed eyebrows plummeted even further. "No?" I managed to squeak, expecting certain death at any second.

"No." Aphrodite smiled. It was clear there were no questions about the matter.

"So, you're going to-,"

The underbrush crackled behind where we stood as heavy footsteps thundered through the forest. Aphrodite flashed me a sympathetic look and vanished in a whirl of rose petals. With a jolt, I realized the silent words that were written in her eyes. _You're on your own now. _There would be no more visits from the goddess of love. I didn't know whether to rejoice or panic, it felt strange for this whole issue to finally be coming to an end.

"Annabeth?" a low voice sounded behind me. Tyson's large eye blinked at me inquisitively as I pivoted with a whirl of my ponytail to greet him.

"Hey Tyson!" I said in surprise.

"I was looking for you, and here you are! This is great. I wanted to tell you what we're going to do for Percy's birthday!" he smiled, clapping his hands together like massive cymbals. It took all my willpower not to wince from the great noise that issued from the gesture.

"That-that's awesome. What exactly did you have in mind?" I know I couldn't afford to waste time working on a project with Tyson instead of planning out my evening with Percy, but how could I refuse that big brown eye?

"Cake, blue cake. Percy's favorite!"

"Do you have the ingredients?" I asked, actually warming up to the idea.

"Yes, the Stoll brothers bought me them!" I considered notifying Tyson that those sons of Hermes hadn't _bought_ anything since the day they were born, but decided against it. His innocence was sweet, if not a little comical.

"Cool," I said, walking ahead with purpose. "We'd better get started if we want time to ice it!"

By five in the evening, Grover, Tyson, Juniper and I were staring down the final product- a blue frosted lump with a striking resemblance to a brick.

"It's the thought that counts, right?" Grover's voice cracked.

"Yeah, and maybe it'll taste better than it looks," Juniper offered with optimism. I actually didn't care about how the cake had turned out; my mind was in ultra-planning-mode. All afternoon I had been constructing and tearing down conversation after conversation, confession after confession, trying to figure out the best way to tell Percy the truth.

Only a few hours remained for our friendship. Where it went from there, I had no idea.

Dinner was painfully slow, each bite an hour to chew and swallow. I waited, knowing Percy would probably be the last to leave the table as he lost himself in thoughts. Slowly everyone trickled away until only he remained, watching the moonlight caress the ocean and listening to the wind whisper through the pines. One deep breath. I stood up and walked over to the Poseidon table with a blue brick in hand.

"Make a wish," I said, dropping the cake slab onto the table.

"Did you bake this yourself?" he asked, flashing me a lopsided grin.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick- with extra blue cement." I laughed, and he blew out the candle. I'll always wonder what he wished for.

After the cake had been reduced to crumbs, I began to speak again.

"You save the world," I began, cutting cleanly through the thin silence.

"_We_ saved the world," he amended, elbowing me playfully.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle," I said, my mouth suddenly dry, "which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed."

"Oh, I don't care," I said with a valiant endeavor to keep nonchalant.

"Uh-huh." He wasn't convinced.

"You got something to say, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You _know _I'd kick your butt," I said, but my heart had already started racing.

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable," he began, "Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to say mortal."

My heart raced a little faster, if possible. "Yeah?" I said, deliberately not looking in his eyes. I knew my mask of nonchalance would break if I looked at him.

"Then up on Olympus," he added, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff I kept thinking-,"

"Oh, you _so _wanted to," I cut him off, but recalling that look in his eyes, I wasn't so sure.

"Well maybe a little. But I didn't because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…"

"Anyone in particular?" I asked, feeling the edges of my mask starting to tear. Every one of my thoughts were screaming, "_Oh my gods, this is it!_"

"You're laughing at me," he complained, noticing my strange expression.

"I am not!" I protested, but my mask broke as a smile erupted on my face.

"You are _so _not making this easy!"

"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain," I said softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. His skin was smooth to the touch and sent my racing heart to light speed. "Get used to it."

We were so close now, closer than we had ever been before. He snaked his arms around my waist and suddenly my lips crashed into his, a sudden fire alighting in my heart. The lights around us glowed brighter, his warm hands holding my body against his squeezed tighter, my heart rate increased yet even higher as his lips pressed back against mine. Carefully at first, lightly and curiously, then harder and deeper, stealing my breath altogether-

"Well, it's about time!" Clarisse growled from behind me, and I laughed against Percy's lips. Of course the moment had to be ruined. Suddenly the dining area was invaded at all sides by campers, their eyes gleaming with mischief and voices cheering. I blushed crimson, but one glance at Percy's beaming face shoved my embarrassment deep back down inside. Reaching forward, I squeezed his hand- just to remind myself that he was real, that this was actually happening.

The Stoll brothers hoisted the two of us up onto their shoulders, carrying us off to Hades-knows-where. It didn't matter. All of my problems had dissipated the moment my lips touched his. Eros's deadline? Forget it, we were together now! We rounded the bend and suddenly I understood my dear old friends' intentions. The dock. We were headed for the dock. I couldn't believe it! They seriously couldn't be cruel enough to throw us into-

I closed my eyes and felt the cool water blanket me as we dropped into the dark ocean. Percy was laughing beside me, his hand still interlocked in mine. It was uncanny how well I could hear him underwater, it was like we were in one big…

Air bubble. I opened my eyes and looked around in amazement.

"How did you-," I gasped.

"Son of Poseidon," he smirked. "It has its plusses."

Our laughs echoed throughout the small chamber, Percy's like a meandering brook dancing across soft rocks, mine like a spring wind rustling through summer grass.

I brushed his smooth cheek and our lips met again, this time with more heat. Again and again and again. For all I knew, it was the greatest sensation in the world, kissing Percy. My head spun and feet wobbled, but his strong arms held me close and steady as his lips brushed my cheek, my jawbone, my neck-

It was unbelievable, what the touch of this boy could do to me. My hands ran through his dark hair like they had longed to since the moment I saw him, my hot breath becoming one with his. I didn't want to stop, not now, not ever. But finally, after a few eons must have passed, we stepped apart and sat down on the bottom of the bubble to catch our breath.

No worries existed any more- no more concealing my feelings for Percy or wondering if we'd ever get things right before it was too late. The deadline that used to hang over my head like a pregnant raincloud, threatening to unleash its storm, now faded into nothingness. I smiled, knowing Aphrodite was probably sobbing like a middle-aged woman at the finale of her soap opera. So she'd finally gotten her happy ending after all. _Our _happy ending.

"Why," Percy sighed, "did we not figure all of this out years ago?" My head fell into his lap and his hands found my curls, stroking them in a soothing motion.

"Because we're both stupid, stubborn people in denial?" I offered.

"I just can't help but think about how great things could have been if we had gotten together before this," he sighed. "How could I have only realized right now?"

Suddenly, his hands stopped stroking my hair. "But-I _did_," he gasped, and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Did that happen?" he whispered to no one in particular.

Oh, so he remembered what happened in the Lotus Casino now? Please, surely life wasn't that cruel.

"It happened," I murmured, "a long time ago."

"In the Lotus Casino?" he asked, eyes huge.

I nodded. "Remember this?" I kissed him softly on the cheek. "Four years ago, I started crushing on you in that hotel in Vegas." I thought it unnecessary to mention the push arrows. There would be time for that story later. "But we forgot a lot of things that happened in the hotel, because of its enchantments, and it was forgotten. I remembered it again the moment I kissed you in Mount Saint Helens."

He groaned. "We could spent another four years of our lives like this," he nodded toward our hands, which were tightly intertwined.

"Let's not waste any more time then, shall we?" I whispered, and slowly leaned up to kiss him again. The little spark that had ignited so many years ago had now spread like a wildfire in my heart, never to be doused again.

**The end! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! ****Again, thank you for reading and reviewing, your opinion is what kept up my steady updating. Be sure to check out my other stories and leave a final review! It would mean the world to me. **

**-Just a girl with ideas**


End file.
